Supergirl: Supremacía Luthor
by crazydemix
Summary: Supergirl, Lena y Winn llegaron a un lugar desconocido, tanto Lena como Supergirl dejarán de lado sus malos entendidos para encontrar la manera de regresar a su hogar y ayudar a los habitantes de ese lugar. ¿Pero qué pasará cuándo las verdades salgan a flote? ¿La amistad seguirá? ¿La maldad reinará? ¿Podrán salir ilesas de ahí? Las verdades ocultas duelen más cuando son descubi
1. Introducción

Supremacía Luthor presenta la historia del futuro desastrozo tanto en Ciudad Nacional como en Metrópolis por el desquiciado y maniático Lex Luthor, quien con ayuda de su madre, Lillian Luthor, logra escapar de la prisión de Máxima seguridad dando comienzo a su venganza por los últimos hijos de Krypton.

Tanto Lena, Supergirl y Winn son atraídos por una brechas espacio-tiempo lo que provoca su llegada al futuro devastador dominado por Lex Luthor. Los pocos sobrevivientes se alojaron en el cuartel, lo que antes se conocía como las oficinas de L-Corp.

Winn, Lena y Supergirl tendrán que buscar el modo de salir de ese tiempo y a la vez ayudar a poner fin el reinado de poder de Lex, pero, ¿podrán lograrlo sin salir dañados física y emocionalmente?

Personajes:

Melissa Benoist: Supergirl/Kara Danvers.

Katie McGrant: Lena Luthor.

Odette Annable: Reign/Sam Arias.

Jeremy Jordan:Winn Schott.

Michel Rosembaum: Lex Luthor.

Henry Cavil: Superman/Clark/Kal-El

Chyler Leigh: Alex Danvers


	2. Cap 1: Llegada al futuro

**Ciudad Nacional, 2018, 22:30 horas, Laboratorio de L-Corp**

Lena sonreía mientras miraba a su amiga Sam, habían logrado derrotar a Reign, lo hicieron juntos, Supergirl, Mon-El y ella misma, Lena, una vez más, una Luthor y una Super salvaban al mundo juntas pero las cosas no estaban bien entre ellas. A pesar de las sonrisas y de la alegría del momento, Lena y Supergirl no estaban bien, la amistad que había entre ellas había cambiado por la desconfianza de Supergirl en todo lo que hacía Lena. La pelinegra lo tomó mal, le dolió la desconfianza de la kryptoniana, de esa mujer que al principio creyó en ella, se volvió su amiga pero últimamente esa amistad se hacía pedazos.

Lena sólo podía confiar en Kara Danvers y en James Olsen, sus únicos verdaderos amigos en Ciudad Nacional.

—Llevaremos a Sam al DEO —comentó Supergirl aún en el suelo cubriendo la desnudes de Sam con su capa.

—Voy con ustedes —sentenció la joven de los Luthor borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y volviendo a su pose seria y fría, cómo últimamente se le había visto.

Supergirl afirmó sin querer decir más, una palabra mal dicha o algún comentario sobre el equipo que tenía la joven de los Luthor en su laboratorio significaría una discusión más entre ella y Supergirl no quería abrir más la brecha que existía en la relación con Lena, estaba consciente del daño que hizo, de lo mal que sonó cuando acusó a Lena de poseer kryptonita, confiaba en ella, sabía que no era como Lex, hermano mayor de Lena, pero el miedo y la situación del momento la dominaron, se dejó poseer por los malos pensamientos e hirió a su amiga.

Supergirl retiró su capa para proteger el cuerpo inconsciente de Sam, Mon-El se ofreció amablemente a llevar a Sam hasta el DEO dejando a Lena con Supergirl. Él estaba al tanto de la situación en la que estaban ellas dos, quería ayudar a Supergirl pero no podía entrometerse más en la amistad que tenían la rubia y la pelinegra, aunque estaba seguro que por más feo que estuviera el panorama para ellas dos, podría darle solución a esas diferencias.

Quizá con una disculpa más por parte de Supergirl.

Quizá menos frialdad de la CEO.

Quizá sólo necesitaba que algo pasara para retomar la confianza en Supergirl.

Lena se aferró al cuello de la kryptoniana, no le gustaba volar, era algo que detestaba, aborrecía volar, prefería ir en coche o caminando hasta las oficinas del DEO pero volando jamás, pero ahí estaba aferrada a la heroína de Ciudad Nacional y aunque fueran a una velocidad no tan rápida, Lena sentía desfallecer cada que sus ojos miraban hacia abajo; rompía la primera regla al momento de estar en las alturas.

—No tema, señorita Luthor, no la dejaré caer —susurró Supergirl debido a la cercanía que mantenía con Lena.

—Creo que sabes que odio volar —respondía ella aplicando más fuerza a su agarre que para Supergirl fue un solo cosquilleo—, prefiero ir en coche.

Supergirl sonrió un poco ante las palabras de Lena, estaba consciente de su miedo a volar por esa razón su velocidad era mínima a lo que ella acostumbraba, no le daría más motivos a Lena para que la odiara más.

—Podemos bajar e ir caminando si lo prefiere, falta poco para llegar —sugirió la rubia deteniendo su vuelo y quedando suspendida en el aire.

—Eso está bien —accedió Lena y sintió una mezcla de sensaciones en su estómago al estar bajando, no era rápido el descenso estaba segura que Supergirl hacía todo eso por ella, por su comodidad.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, se sentía más segura en tierra que en aire y aunque estuviera en los brazos de Supergirl, su miedo no se iba. No estaba segura arriba, ni en un avión, helicóptero, ni en los brazos de la mujer de acero.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, algunos curiosos miraban a su dirección sorprendidos de ver a Supergirl caminando al lado de Lena Luthor, no por estar al lado de un Luthor, después de todo lo ocurrido en los días pasado, algunos ciudadanos le tomaron aprecio a Lena Luthor, había ayudado a muchos. Costo tomar confianza en ella pero al ver a la defensora de Ciudad Nacional confiar y poner el bienestar del mundo en las manos de la joven Luthor, no les fue difícil confiar en ella; a los ciudadanos les sorprendía ver a Supergirl por las calles caminando y no por los aires, volando y vigilando la ciudad.

Algunos niños que andaban por ahí, se acercaban a la rubia para saludar o tan sólo para verla más de cerca. Lena miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, ver a Supergirl saludar y hablar con los pequeños le dejaba en claro el amor que tenía para esta ciudad. Ella sonreía y se alegraba al ver a los pequeños; algunos se acercaron a Lena, unos para saludar a la CEO más importante de Ciudad Nacional, otros para hacer preguntas curiosas y unos pocos para estar más cerca de Lena y agradecer lo que hizo por todos.

A Supergirl le alegraba ver eso; ya no preferían tener a Lena lejos de ellos.

—Parece que tus admiradores no desaprovecharon esta oportunidad —comentó Lena una vez que habían retomado su camino, iban a paso lento, alargando de más la compañía y el momento que estaban pasando, no había discusiones entre ellas y eso era un pequeño comienzo.

—Admiran lo que hago —respondió la rubia agachando su mirada y soltando un largo suspiro al final; Lena miró de reojo la reacción de la rubia, se veía triste, decaída—. Si no tuviera todas estas habilidades sería alguien invisible para los demás.

Y ahí estaba la razón, Lena estaba consciente de la soledad de la rubia, llegar de un planeta que terminó destruido aun nuevo planeta, acostumbrarte a costumbres, leyes, a la manera de vivir humana y estando sola, quizá sólo contaba con la compañía de Superman, quizá no, tal vez pasaba sus noches en la soledad, como la joven Luthor las pasaba, sólo que ella tenía a Kara y a Sam, tenía a sus amigas, ¿y Supergirl?

¿A quién tenía ella?

—Si no tuvieras tus poderes, serías como nosotros y los criminales se aprovecharían de ello —señaló Lena mirando por unos segundos a Supergirl, quien levantó sus ojos dirigiendo su vista hasta el monumento que había en su honor.

—Bueno, si no tuviera poderes no sería un superhéroe. —Sonrió la rubia y se encogió de hombros gesto que hizo sonreír un poco a la joven de los Luthor.

Si no estuviera Supergirl, quizás Lena no hubiera salvado al mundo de amenazas alienígenas, no hubiera insistido tanto por la creación de aquel monumento, quizá muchas cosas serían diferentes. Quizá la rubia tendría amigos, ¿serían amigas ellas dos? Su camino continuó sin interrupción alguna, salvo las respuestas que daba Supergirl a su supervisor, J'onn, director del DEO, explicándole la razón de su tardanza, y tampoco hicieron mucho para acelerar su llegada.

La noche era tranquila, después de enfrentarse a Reign y los estragos que había ocasionado en la ciudad, disfrutar de la tranquila noche, de una caminata y del silencio eran lo mejor que podían tener en ese momento. Lena estaba agotada por todas aquellas noches que pasó en vela buscando una solución para su amiga Sam, necesitaba un descanso, un baño caliente y despejar su mente de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Su empresa la necesitaba, L-Corp no podía seguir por más tiempo sin tener a su CEO fuera de ella, aunque Jess, su asistente, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta el momento, pero Lena necesitaba meterse de nuevo a los negocios, ocupar su mente con las cosas normales de un CEO, quería alejarse un poco de los problemas alienígenas, aunque no sería del todo, pues sabía que siempre habría problemas, pero por esa noche, ella necesitaba olvidarse de todo y estar en Catco no era lo mejor para ella, James haría un buen trabajo dirigiendo por ella, además tenía a Kara ahí, confiaba en ella, cualquier cosa podía recurrir a la pequeña Danvers.

Por otro lado, Supergirl estaba inmersa en su mente, en todos aquellos que cayeron en las manos de Reign, no podía culpar a Sam, después de todo, ella se había vuelto su amiga, no de ella, sino de Kara. Sam no tenía culpa de nada, ni de las muertes ni del daño que causo. Podían seguir adelante, superar lo que pasó, ayudar a Sam a no caer en la culpabilidad, estar con ella como Kara y no como Supergirl. Supergirl sólo era ese símbolo que todos admiraban por lo que hacía, por sus habilidades, pocos conocían la verdadera Kara, y muy pocos realmente, estaban con ella por ser sólo ella.

Una de esas personas era Lena, ella era amiga de Kara, fue la primera amiga que tuvo en Ciudad Nacional, la primera que creyó en ella, que no dejó que su apellido Luthor generara una barrera entre las dos. Tal vez Kara debería ser más honesta con Lena pero también tenía miedo a que Lena admirara más a Supergirl que a Kara Danvers, aunque eso último no estaba tan segura después de lo pasado.

Quizá Lena terminaría de odiar a Kara y a Supergirl por igual.

Kara no podía decirle aún nada de su verdadera identidad, aún no era momento, primero necesitaba arreglar las cosas como Supergirl y después confesarle todo a Lena.

Estaban por llegar al DEO cuando Supergirl se percató de algo inusual a su derecha, justo al lado de Lena. Era una potente luz, creando una especie de brecha entre su tiempo y alguna otra dimensión lo que le parecía extraño; quizá sea Cisco y Barry, pensó la rubia mirando con curiosidad esa luz.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Lena entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección a la potente luz, le llamaba la atención pero también sentía un poco de nervios al no saber que era exactamente esa cosa.

—No lo sé —respondió Supergirl acercándose a Lena para posicionarse a su lado, si algo salía de esa brecha tendría la oportunidad de alejar a Lena antes de que algo malo le pasara—. Es como una brecha a otra dimensión, quizás.

—¿Hay otras dimensiones? —preguntó Lena con sorpresa mirando a Supergirl quien afirmó a su pregunta pero sin mirar directamente a ella pues sus ojos estaban clavados en aquella extraña brecha.

—Y también otras tierras. —La sorpresa se veía reflejada en el rostro de Lena, ¿otras tierras? ¿Otras dimensiones? Eso le sorprendía al punto de olvidar la brecha que había frente a ella—. Alguien viene.

Supergirl tomó de la mano a Lena pero ambas fueron arrastradas dentro de la brecha después de ver como la persona que salía de la brecha termino arrojada a varios metros lejos de ellas; no sabían lo que ocurría pero la rubia sujetó el cuerpo de Lena para mantenerlo junto al suyo, estaban cayendo hacia lo desconocido y en momentos así, Supergirl maldijo internamente el no poder contar con la ayuda de alguien más pues no tenía sus habilidades, sus poderes no le servían en el lugar que estaba cayendo.

En las oficinas del DEO, la alarma sonaba tan fuerte que ponía a todos los agentes nerviosos, no sabían que pasaba, Reign se había ido pero la alarma seguía sonando. Winn, trataba con todo su esfuerzo por acallar las alarmas, la luz roja parpadeante le daba un aspecto de zona de batalla a las oficinas del DEO.

—¡Agente Schott, ¿qué es lo que pasa!? —ordenó saber J'onn mientras buscaba de donde había provenido la señal de alerta, el monitor indicaba justo afuera de las oficinas del DEO.

—¡No lo sé señor, detectamos una creciente energía frente al edificio pero ya no hay nada, y la señal de Supergirl ha desaparecido, señor! —respondió Winn alarmado mirando a Alex quien buscaba desesperadamente la señal del rastreador de Kara.

—Busquen... —J'onn cayó de repente al ver como una brecha aparecía frente a los ojos del equipo del DEO, no era común ver brechas así, la última vez que vieron algo parecido fue con la llegada de Barry Allen, después de eso, no se había presentado más brechas en Ciudad Nacional.

—Señor, alguien está saliendo de la brecha —comentó Alex mirando con atención la luz y al individuo que salía.

No era tan alto, parecía ser una mujer pero por la luz no se lograba apreciar bien, Winn se acercó un poco más a la brecha, queriendo saber un poco más, ver un poco más de cerca y en el instante que él alargo su mano, el individuo lo sujetó y lo arrastro hasta el interior de la brecha.

—¡Winn! —gritó Alex corriendo hacia él pero ya era tarde, la brecha se había cerrado llevándose a Winn.

—Busquen cualquier señal del agente Schott y quiero la ubicación de Supergirl.

 **xx**

Supergirl cayó sobre el frío y duro suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo, al no contar con sus habilidades, la caída le dolió horrible, algo dentro de ella crujió y todo el aire se le escapó de sus pulmones. Lena cayó sobre ella, su caída no fue tan fuerte como la de Supergirl, ella se alejó un poco, veía el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la rubia, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos buscando tomar el aire necesario.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Lena preocupada mientras se apartaba del cuerpo mal herido de la rubia quien soltó un gemido de dolor cuando Lena se alejó por completo—. ¿Te hice daño? —Lena no podía creer que estuviera preguntando eso a Supergirl pero considerando la situación en la que estaban y el rostro de dolor que tenía la rubia, era muy creíble su pregunta.

—No o tal vez sí, siento dolor en distintas partes —habló en voz baja y entre cortada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y por más que intentaba sonreír no podía, el dolor que sentía la obligaba a apretar sus dientes; no había sentido un dolor tan agudo como ese en su vida, le desgarraba cada parte de su ser—. Algo aquí impide el uso de mis poderes, por eso la vulnerabilidad.

Supergirl abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de la joven Luthor, era la primera vez que veía esa mirada, que veía esos ojos sin rastro de enojo. Algo en su interior se alegró de poder ver a Lena preocupada por ella, el dolor se fue de su cuerpo y la felicidad de saber que aún le importaba a Lena tomó el lugar del dolor.

—Irónico —murmuró Lena desviando sus ojos de aquellos ojos azules; no podía perderse en esa mirada profundad como el mismo océano, no podía dejar que Supergirl entrara de nuevo para sólo quebrantar su confianza—. ¿En qué lugar estamos? —Sus ojos barrieron todo el lugar en busca de algo conocido, algo que le diera una señal del lugar en el que podrían estar pero todo estaba oscuro, todo a su alrededor era bosque dañado, ¿una batalla?

Sus cejas se arquearon caminando por el lugar, aún se podía sentir el calor que desprendía el interior del bosque, el humo se podía apreciar estando más cerca. Supergirl se incorporó del suelo luego de unos segundos, le dolía el brazo izquierdo y sentía un líquido tibio bajar por su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos. Tenía una leve torcedura en su pie derecho debido a la caída, vivía de milagro.

Ella se acercó a Lena, no quería dejarla sola, aunque no tuviera sus poderes seguiría protegiendo a Lena. Nunca dejaría de protegerla, siempre la podría por encima de todo... Supergirl parpadeó un par de veces dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia la joven Luthor, no estaba consciente de lo que sentía por ella. En el pasado la defendió de todos aquellos que no creían en la palabra de Lena, hizo lo imposible por salvarla, arriesgó su identidad secreta por ella, creyó siempre en Lena desde la primera vez pero nunca se puso a pensar en lo profundo de sus sentimientos, ¿era algo más que amistad?

Supergirl entró en confusión en esos instantes.

—Parece que hubo un ataque —murmuró Lena ignorando el estado actual de la rubia.

—Oh pero a quien tenemos aquí, a la gran Lena Luthor y a la kryptoniana. —Ambas se giraron al escuchar aquella voz profunda y grave, no podían ver su rostro, una capucha negra se los impedía pero si lograban ver el arma que cargaba—. Ustedes vendrán conmigo.

Supergirl sujetó la mano de Lena con fuerza mientras miraba al sujeto, sabía que no podía hacer nada, no tenía sus poderes en ese lugar, no podía defender a Lena si esa cosa decidía atacarlas. En ese momento era mejor cooperar.

—Bien.

Tanto Lena como Supergirl siguieron al hombre por lo largo del camino, se dirigían hacia la ciudad pero no estaban seguras a qué parte; Lena notó la leve cojera en la rubia y el pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por su hombro izquierdo. La menor de los Luthor supo que eso fue a causa de la caída, después de todo, ella fue quien se llevó todo el golpe por impedir que la joven Luthor resultara lastimada.

Eso siempre pasaba, Supergirl siempre se arriesgaba por los demás, aunque le sorprendía ver que ella seguía cuidándola a pesar de todo. Sujetaba su mano con fuerza, la protegía con su cuerpo, era increíble como Supergirl ponía la vida de la joven Luthor por encima de la suya.

 **xx**

Winn miraba el lugar desde el suelo sin comprender que es lo que hacía ahí, no era el DEO, de eso estaba seguro pero tampoco era un lugar en el que hubiera estado antes, era un cuartel, a su derecha había armas de alto calibre, granadas y una puerta cerrada donde se podía leer "Cuarto de operaciones", él se sentía cohibido e intimidado por todos los presentes. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en Winn.

—Lamento haberte traído así, Winn.

Winn frunció su ceño y abrió un poco su boca mirando a Lena Luthor, no era la Lena Luthor que él conocía, esta Lena Luthor usaba un traje de combate parecido al de Alex cuando se enfrentaron contra los worldkillers, poseía un par de cicatrices en su rostro, la más grande era la que iba desde su oído izquierdo hasta la comisura de su labio. Winn tragó saliva, estaba asustado y a la vez sorprendido, sus manos sudaban y no se atrevía a hablar por temor a recibir algún golpe o que fuera arrestado, no sabía si estaba del lado de los buenos o era el lado de los malos, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Una ráfaga de aire azotó el lugar y Winn se tiró al suelo cubriendo su cabeza en espera del ataque de lo que sea que haya llegado, no estaba preparado para un ataque en un lugar desconocido, en el DEO él contaba con la ayuda de Alex y la agente Vazquez, pero ahí estaba solo.

—Temo decir que las han capturado.

Todo el cuerpo de Winn tembló al reconocer aquella voz, aunque ya no sonora como un robot, seguía sintiendo el mismo miedo. Su corazón se paralizó al ver esas botas negras, ese traje negro y sintió su sangre helar al ver el rostro de la persona que más daño causó en Ciudad Nacional.

—¿¡R-Reign!? —exclamó Winn asustado al estar viendo al ser que causo tanto daño, él concluyó que estaba del lado de los malos y que estaba en peligro pero Lena seguía ahí lo que significaba que ella también era mala y al él lo matarían.

—Tranquilo, Winn, ella no es mala, no es el enemigo —tranquilizó Lena acercándose a Winn quien no podía salir de su asombro ni del shock inicial al ver a Reign con la capa roja, esa capa que le pertenecía a Supergirl, a su amiga, ¿por qué la tenía ella? ¿Por qué la usaba? ¿Acaso ella fue quien venció a Supergirl? ¿Acaso ella acabó con todo? ¡¿Supergirl murió!?

El corazón de Winn comenzó a latir rápidamente sintiendo un enorme dolor al saber que su amiga, su mejor amiga estaba... No, Winn se negaba a creer que Supergirl, que Kara estuviera muerta, eso no podía pasar. El desechó la idea de su amiga muerta y miró con confusión y con un rastro de dolor a Lena.

—¿Dónde estoy? —habló por primera vez con voz temblorosa, no sólo su voz temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacía y no podía evitar mirar cada oportunidad a Reign con el temor de ser atacado por ella.

—Es Ciudad Nacional, Winn. —Él arqueó sus cejas sin poder creer en las palabras de Lena pero su mirada no mentía, era lo mismo que le pasaba a Kara cada que miraba a los ojos a Lena, su mirada no mentía—. Sólo que ahora estamos bajó el reinado del mal de mi tonto hermano. Él acabó con todo lo bueno aquí, logró tener a Superman de su lado y por más que Kara intentó ayudar, ella...

Lena calló y desvió sus ojos, le dolía recordar lo que pasó aquel día en el que perdió a Kara, fueron bastantes los que cayeron con ella y los que se salvaron gracias a ella. Después de todo, siguió siendo la heroína de Ciudad Nacional. Winn intentaba procesar toda la información que había recibido, ¿Lex libre? ¿Superman de su lado? ¿Reino de Lex? Eso estaba más que fuera de la imaginación de Winn, ¿cuándo paso lo de Lex? ¿Cómo pasó? Todo estaba confundiendo al informático y el hecho de ver a Lena triste y mal no le ayudaba.

—Kara cayó en manos de Lex, intentó liberar a unos prisioneros, logrando su cometido pero cayendo como lo que fue, la gran y siempre leal Supergirl —respondió Reign con melancolía agachando su mirada—. Ahora debo ir por Kara y Lena, tus amigas, ¿me ayudaras con eso?

Winn se alertó mucho más al saber que Kara estaba aquí y quizá en problemas, si el loco de Lex tenía el control de todo esto Kra corría peligro y Lena también, después de todo, él logró encontrar una amiga amante de la tecnología como él. Winn se incorporó, no estaba seguro en qué ayudaría, pero no dejaría a su mejor amiga y a Lena en el lugar en el que las tuvieran.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó decidido pero nervioso a la vez, el lugar era desconocido para él, no era su ciudad, no eran sus amigos, pero ayudaría con lo que fuera para evitar que Lex continuara con su reino del poder.


	3. Cap 2: Escape

**Castillo Luthor, prisión, 23:30 horas, 2025.**

El guardia, mejor conocido como James Olsen, el mejor amigo de Superman, arrojó el cuerpo de Supergirl con fuerza a la prisión, los barrotes estaban hechos de kryptonita pura para después arrojar el cuerpo de Lena de igual manera. Él sólo sonreía mientras miraba como Supergirl comenzaba a quejarse del dolor, estando en el castillo de Lex, sus poderes regresaban a ella tan sólo para ser torturada con la kryptonita.

—Disfruten de la estancia —mencionó James alejándose de la celda riéndose en el camino, había encontrado lo que la genera Luthor había mandado a buscar, llegó antes que su títere y ahora las tenía prisioneras. Un regalo para su líder.

Lena no sabía que pasaba, no sabía dónde estaba, estaba asustada por todo lo que había visto, la ciudad estaba destruida, había muchos niños siendo lastimados y maltratados, había personas sin vida dejadas en la calle como si no tuvieran importancia. Era Ciudad Nacional, lo supo en cuanto vio el monumento de Supergirl derribado, algo malo pasaba y no estaba segura quien era el líder detrás de esto.

Ella se acercó a Supergirl, veía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por soportar la exposición a la kryptonita, estaba sufriendo y Lena vio por primera vez lo que la kryptonita hacía en Supergirl, ahí entendió el miedo que le tenía a esa roca.

—Tengo que alejarte todo lo que sea posible —susurró Lena sujetando el rostro de Supergirl entre sus manos, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, le costaba respirar pero aun así la rubia hizo un esfuerzo mayor por incorporarse de suelo y ayudarse de Lena para alejarse lo más posible de los barrotes.

La rubia cayó al suelo recargando su cuerpo en la pared que estaba al fondo de la celda, cada segundo que pasaba dentro de esa celda su fuerza disminuía considerablemente, Lena no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Supergirl, sabía de los efectos que tenía la kryptonita cuando su exposición era mayor, Supergirl estaba en peligro si no hacía algo para detener la exposición. No traía nada con ella que pudiera ayudar.

Lena se arrodillo frente a Supergirl, veía como el efecto de kryptonita se veía en su rostro, era como si kryptonita liquida corriera por sus venas. Supergirl estaba sufriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

—Entre mayor exposición mayor daño. —Lena levantó sus ojos en busca de aquella voz—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Lena abrió su boca al darse cuenta de que la dueña de esa voz era Alex Danvers, hermana de Kara. La joven Luthor dejó de pensar por unos instantes en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ¿dónde está la Kara de este tiempo? ¿También será prisionera? Lena, aunque ella estuviera consiente de que su amiga Kara estaba a salvo en Ciudad Nacional, no podía evitar sentir una terrible angustia en su pecho, no podía evitar que su corazón se contraiga al pensar en que la Kara de este tiempo pudiera estar herida.

No podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente mientras su mente le generaba imágenes ficticias de Kara siendo lastimada.

—¿Alex? —preguntó Supergirl intentando levantar su cuerpo pero le pesaba demasiado, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para sostener su cuerpo, cayó al suelo arrastrando su cuerpo cerca de los barrotes; esa era su hermana, reconocía su voz, ¿por qué estaba su hermana ahí? ¿Qué le habían hecho? Supergirl no podía dejar que Alex estuviera ahí, que estuviera lastimada.

—No, aléjate, ¡te puede matar! —exclamó Alex viendo las intenciones que tenía Supergirl, Lena impidió el avance de la rubia alejándola nuevamente de los barrotes, a pesar de las negaciones de la rubia, la joven Luthor logró llevar a Supergirl al otro extremo de la celda, era una suerte que el cuarto fuera espacioso—. Deben sobrevivir hasta que vengan por ustedes, no pueden morir aquí, Lena, deben sobrevivir a toda costa.

Lena afirmaba a cada palabra que le decía la pelirroja, su voz sonaba a suplica, la lágrimas de la pelirroja no tardaron en salir. Su hermana y Lena no deberían estar ahí, ellas deberían estar en el cuartel, ayudando a Sam y a Lena, estando ahí sólo corrían peligro eminente. Lena vio a la pelirroja llorar, no era muy común ver a Alex Danvers llorar, siempre se le vía seria, fuerte ante todo, nunca baja la mirada; Lena admiraba la fortaleza de Alex, una mujer que no se dejaba vencer, que se mantenía fuerte a pesar de todo.

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2018, 07:30 horas, Oficinas del DEO**

Alex caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la sala de recuperación del DEO, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, no estaba segura de en qué pensar, su hermana desapareció, no sabían nada de ella desde anoche, no tenía con que localizarla y no sabía si ella estaba bien o herida, eso último la tenía alterada y estresada a tal punto de no poder dormir de sólo imaginar lo que le pudiera estar pasando a Kara, ¿por qué no estuvo con ella? ¿Por qué no atendió rápido el llamado de Winn? Alex no podía dejar de recriminarse, era su hermana menor, aunque para todos, Kara fuera indestructible, Alex sabía que no siempre sería así.

La pelirroja llevó sus manos a su cabeza, ¿qué le diría su madre? ¿Cómo le diría que Kara estaba perdida? ¿Cómo le vería la cara después de eso? ¡Ella debía cuidar a su hermana! Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, aunque no quería llorar, lo estaba haciendo, la situación la tenía mal, le hacía sentir culpa, tristeza, miedo, temía por Kara.

—¿Alex? —La pelirroja dejó de moverse mirando hacia la camilla, ahí estaba Sam, con su mirada preocupada, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos—. ¿Qué pasó? —Alex pasó saliva y se acercó a Sam, era su amiga y también le preocupaba su estado pero en su mente no podía alejar la idea de Kara mal herida.

—¿Cómo estás, Sam? —preguntó tomando asiento en la orilla de la camilla mientras tomaba la mano de Sam.

Sam cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, sentía su cuerpo cansado, sentía miedo de volver a ser ese monstruo que le mostró Lena, temía hacerle daño a Alex, a su hija, sus amigos, tenía tanto miedo que cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Quería asegurarse que ella ya no fuera aquel monstruo antes de afirmar estar bien o antes de ver a su hija, Ruby, su todo, su vida. Esa niña era su fortaleza, por Ruby se mantuvo firme y por ella haría lo que fuera para evitar ser ese ser malvado.

—¿Qué pasa, Sam? —preguntó Alex apretando la mano de Sam, la preocupación la invadía, no podía estar tranquila hasta saber que Sam estaba bien, que ella ya no era un peligro, una víctima, debía asegurarse, hizo una promesa a Ruby y no rompería con ella, no como rompió la promesa que le hizo a Kara... Alex negó discretamente intentando desviar la preocupación de su hermana, necesitaba estar al cien con Sam, ella estaba aquí y podría ayudar.

—Tengo miedo de... de hacer daño a los que quiero —murmuró Sam con voz temblorosa y apagada, ya no sentía esa emoción con la que Sam siempre hablaba, esa alegría que su voz trasmitía, esa fuerza e ímpetu, ya no era lo mismo.

—No lo harás, ¿sí? —Alex se acercó a la mujer deseando poder hacer algo más que decir palabras, deseando tener la solución a todos sus problemas con sólo chasquear sus dedos, lo deseaba pero sólo podía decir palabras de aliento y abrazar a la morena—. Nada pasará porque nos tienes a nosotros, a Ruby, a mí, no estás sola en esto, Sam.

Los ojos ámbar de Sam se conectaron con los café de Alex, quería sentir la seguridad con la que Alex le hablaba, quería ser fuerte como ella, mantenerse en pie. Sam podía parecer una mujer fuerte, siempre lo había aparentado desde que tuvo a Ruby, siempre había sido ella sola, en todo momento, en cada ocasión, nunca hubo alguien para ella, a pesar que contaba con su amiga Lena, jamás pensó en ir con ella y pedir ayuda; todo lo hizo por ella misma, pero cuando toda la situación de Reign apareció, Sam se acercó a Alex, acudió a ella con temor a lo que sea que pudiera pasar, se sostuvo en ella y ahora Sam quería confiar en Alex, quería sentirse segura.

Sam cerró sus ojos unos instantes, veía a su hija, a Lena, a Kara, veía a Alex en sus recuerdos, no quería que esas personas que siempre estuvieron con ella se alejaran, no quería perderse en ella misma, en ese valle.

Suspiró al sentir la caricia de Alex sobre su mejilla, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada decidida de Alex, Sam podría con eso, ella no estaba sola, contaba con el apoyo de muchos.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Alex. —Sonrió un poco, con la pelirroja se sentía segura de sí misma, podía sentir la confianza y fortaleza de Alex.

—Para eso están las amigas.

Sam soltó una ligera risa, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos de lágrimas pero a pesar de eso, encontró un motivo para sonreír; estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario por no dejarse vencer.

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2025, Centro de operaciones, L-Corp**

Winn jugaba con sus manos mirando la pantalla donde se mostraba a Reign o Sam, cómo él decidió nombrar, ella iba a gran velocidad por lo alto de la ciudad, volaba tan alto que ningún satélite lograba detectar. La misión del día era rescatar a Lena Luthor y Supergirl de la prisión Luthor, Winn, con ayuda de la tecnología que aún poseía la Lena de ese tiempo, encontrar a Supergirl con el rastreador de su tiempo, lastimosamente no logró abrir la comunicación para ellos y poder asegurarse de que tanto Supergirl como Lena de su tiempo estaba bien.

La general Luthor prestaba total atención a la pantalla, no quería perder más gente y si perdía a Sam nada le quedaría, ya había perdido a Kara dos años atrás, en ese entonces sintió perder todo, amaba a Kara y el hecho de haberla perdido en las manos de su hermano le hacía sentir un odio terrible hacía él pero no era sería ella quien hiciera justicia, eso lo aprendió de Kara, de su Kara. Perdió a Alex, su mano derecha en ese movimiento, perdió a su colega, perdió a la compañera de Sam y era algo que hasta el momento no se podía perdonar.

Ella fue la que planeó el ataque, fue la cabeza de todo pero tuvo que hacerle caso a Alex y quedarse en el cuartel, Lena se reprochaba cada día desde que perdió a Alex, se sentía culpable y no podía perder a Sam ahora.

—¿Qué pasará cuando ella entre? —preguntó Winn mirando a Lena, él notó la fría expresión en su rostro pero también la tristeza que atravesaba sus ojos, Winn no estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, sólo sabía lo que había pasado con Kara y cómo Lena descubrió la verdad, esperaba que cuando Lena de su tiempo supiera toda la verdad reaccionara igual que la Lena de este tiempo.

—Sam sacará a Kara y a Lena de su tiempo y un equipo comandado por PSI e Imra estará esperando por ella —comentó con seguridad Lena sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla—. Está entrando.

Winn regreso tan pronto como puedo sus ojos a la pantalla justo a tiempo para observar como Reign se enfrentaba a los hombres de Lex, eran simple humanos pero mejorados, aunque ellos no eran rivales para Reign, era más poderosa que ellos pero no sabía si lo sería contra Superman. Winn estaba atento a cada movimiento, a cada golpe y le sorprendía ver el gran poder de Reign. La Reign de su tiempo les dio dolores de cabeza y llegó a preocuparlos.

—Imra, ha entrado —habló Lena a través de su comunicador informando al equipo Blackbird, nombre que le dio PSI—. Deben estar alertas a cualquier... ¡Alex!

Winn se giró mirando a la pelirroja, sintió su emoción crecer, estaba seguro que Lena pensaba que Alex estaba muerta o su reacción no sería la misma; estaba llorando, estaba alegre, una oleada de alegría atravesó su cuerpo en segundos, ¡la mayor de los Danvers estaba viva! Y eso alegraba a todos pero sobre todo, hacía feliz a Lena y a Sam, quien ahora se encontraba luchando contra Superman por lograr liberar a Alex, Kara y Lena.

 **Castillo Luthor, prisión, 23:30 horas, 2025.**

Lena veía con sorpresa el intercambio de golpes, nunca imaginó que Reign estuviera de parte de los buenos, además, no pensó que después de liberar a Sam, ella aún conservara sus poderes kryptonianos y fuera incluso más fuerte que el mismo Superman, pero Reign era más fuerte incluso que Supergirl quien fue la que derrotó a Superman en aquella batalla cuando los Daxamitas invadieron Ciudad Nacional, Reign era más fuerte que ellos dos juntos.

Un golpe certero a Superman lo mandó hacia la celda que compartían Lena y Kara, derribando los barrotes de kryptonita y dañando el traje que impedía que la roca verde dañara a Superman. Lo había dejado noqueado pero él no sería el único en ir a la celda e impedir el escape de los prisioneros.

Reign bajó al suelo sorprendiendo a Lena y a Supergirl, la segunda apenas y lograba mantenerse en pie. Reign rompió cada barrote de kryptonita alejándolos de Supergirl para después continuar con la celda donde estaba Alex. Sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente, como en el pasado, la sonrisa de Sam era genuina, estaba frente a la mujer que nunca se alejó, que nunca la dejó, ¡Alex Danvers estaba viva!

—Creí... —Sam cerró sus ojos por un momento para después abrirlos de nuevo, no era un sueño, no era una alucinación, Alex estaba frente a ella, la veía. Alex, por su parte, no creyó vivir lo suficiente para volver a ver a Sam, sus ojos, su sonrisa, no lo creyó pero ahora estaba frente a ella y podía abrazarla, pero el ruido proveniente de las escaleras le indicó que no era el lugar para eso, debían salir, ¡ya!.

—Debemos irnos —habló Alex saliendo del trance y levantándose del suelo—. Lleva a Kara y yo...

—¿Kara?

Alex abrió su boca cayendo en cuenta la imprudencia que cometió, miró a Lena para después mirar a Kara, ella aún no se recuperaba del todo pero estaba consiente para saber lo que acaba de pasar; sus ojos se posaron en Lena, en esa fría, dura y triste mirada que le daba. Kara dio un paso cerca de Lena pero esta sólo retrocedió negando con la cabeza, se sentía estúpida, engañada, ¿cómo fue posible que no se diera cuenta antes? ¿Por qué le mintió la persona en quien más confiaba? ¡¿Cómo fue tan tonta!?

—Lena...

—¡Basta! —sentenció Lena con enojo y tristeza a la vez—. Tú...

—No hay tiempo, debemos salir, las explicaciones después. —Intervino Sam acercándose a Kara para ayudarla a salir pero esta solo negó.

—Llévate a Lena, estará más segura contigo. —A pesar de todo, Kara no dejaría que nada le sucediera a Lena, no podía dejar que ella saliera lastimada, no podía defender a nadie en esas condiciones y lo mejor era que Sam se encargara de Lena y Kara podía manejar lo que sea que le atacara a ella.

Sam iba a protestar pero las puertas de la prisión se abrieron dando pasó a los hombres de Lex comandados por el Guardián, quien lanzó una granada que contenía polvo de kryptonita debilitando por unos momentos a Reign y afectando a Kara en su totalidad quien respiró la mayor cantidad cayendo al suelo tosiendo y buscando la manera de respirar pero cada bocanada de aire era como cientos de cuchilladas por su garganta y pulmones.

—¡Sácala ahora! —gritó Alex golpeando con un barrote a James para comenzar a pelear con los demás.

Sam apretó sus dientes y usó su visión de calor para con los hombres de Lex dejándolos sin vida, no iba a dejar a Alex una vez más. Lena y Alex aprovecharon para correr hacia la salida seguida de Sam con Supergirl en sus brazos quien parecía no tener algún signo de vida.

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2018, oficinas del DEO, 09:45 horas.**

Sam escuchaba atenta a la información que J'onn estaba entregando ese día, se había enterado de la desaparición de Lena y Supergirl y quería ayudar, aunque no estuviera del todo bien, Sam no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Su mejor amiga y la defensora de Ciudad Nacional estaban desaparecidas y no sólo ellas, Winn, ese chico que llegó ver un par de veces también estaba desaparecido, aún no sabían mucho del suceso pero durante las últimas dos horas recibieron una señal de un lugar desconocido, lastimosamente la señal era muy baja y no se logró obtener la procedencia.

Alex le explicó todo a Sama antes de entrar a la sala de interrogación, esa misma sala en la que habían interrogado a Lena aquella vez que supieron lo de Sam; estaban ahí atentos a la explicación de J'onn.

—Y hasta el momento no hemos vuelto a captar alguna señal proveniente de ese canal. —Finalizó J'onn suspirando derrotado y agobiado por no poder encontrar a su equipo, su familia, había intentado de todo y nada había resultado hasta el momento.

—Quizá la tecnología de L-Corp pueda ayudarnos en esto, después de todo Lena cuenta con un gran equipo y muy avanzada tecnología —comentó Sam mirando a Alex, después de la pelea con Reign, gran parte del equipo de Lena quedó inhabilitado pero sólo había sido en el laboratorio donde la tenían, quizás estando ahí podían usar algo para contactar a Supergirl o en todo caso, a Winn.

Alex miró a J'onn esperando una afirmación de su parte, no desconfiaban de Lena, ella fue quien les ayudo a vencer a Reign, quien les dio la kryptonita para poder encerrarla y ayudarla; Lena contaba con gran equipo pero sin nadie que pudiera manejarlo estaban en las mismas condiciones que en el DEO.

—Podemos intentar en L-Corp —anunció J'onn mirando a Sam y a Alex—. Ustedes se pueden encargar de ir, me quedó por si algo llega a pasar.

Alex y Sam afirmaron sin protestar, era lo mejor, no podían dejar el DEO sin protección, aunque no se necesitara del todo, además si esa señal volvía a aparecer podían lograr encontrar su ubicación con mayor exactitud. Las dos mujeres salieron del DEO rumbo a L-Corp, ambas iban en silencio, no por no querer compartir una charla, sino porque sus mentes estaban en otro lado; Alex seguía preocupada y aterrada de que algo le pudiera pasar a su hermanita y a Winn, también le preocupaba Lena, en los últimos días aprendió a convivir con la CEO, a conocer un poco más sobre ella y a ver más allá de su apellido.

Al final de cuentas Kara tenía razón, Lena no era ni sería como su familia, ella era diferente y trataba de demostrarlo, Alex lo supo desde el instante en que entregó la kryptonita que ella había fabricado para ayudar a retener a Reign; la juzgó mal y aprendió a ver lo bueno de Lena.

Sam, por su parte, intentaba no ahogarse con sus propios demonios, pensar en las muertes, el daño que hizo, aunque no era del todo culpa suya, ella y Reign eran la misma, fueron sus manos... No quería caer presa de sus demonios pero no podía hacer más que intentar y luchar contra ellos. Hacerlo por su hija, por esa niña que le traía felicidad en todo momento. Sam no dejaría que sus demonios la consumieran.

Llegaron a L-Corp y se apresuraron a entrar directo a los laboratorios comenzando por el laboratorio donde Sam estuvo ahí semanas. Aún había cables soltando chispas, aún no estaban comenzado las remodelaciones, Jess aún no sabía de la desaparición de Lena y al ver a Sam entrar por la puerta principal no le dio motivos por preguntar; estaba segura que su jefa, Lena, estaría en Catco o pasando tiempo con Kara Danvers, esa señorita que se volvió la mejor amiga de Lena.

—No tengo la menor idea de que hacer —comentó Sam mirando a su alrededor y soltando el aire al ver el daño que causo en el equipo de Lena.

—Revisare cada computadora —anunció Alex acercándose a la computadora principal e iniciando el programa—. Necesito la contraseña para entrar, Sam.

Sam dejó de mirar el lugar y se centró en lo que Alex le pedía, estaban ahí para encontrar una forma de encontrar a Supergirl, Lena y Winn no para lamentar lo que había pasado, habría tiempo después de hacerlo.

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2025, Centro de operaciones, L-Corp**

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Winn sobre el estado de salud de Kara, habían llegado hace unas horas al centro de operaciones, Alex se encontraba recuperándose de los daños que había recibido en el tiempo que estuvo en la prisión y Kara seguía sin reaccionar, no podía respirar por ella sola y su estado les preocupaba.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Imra soltando un suspiro—. Al ser kryptonita en polvo entró directo a su sistema, no podemos asegurar cuánto daño le causó.

Lena escuchaba todo a la distancia, sus manos estaban cruzadas a la altura de su pecho, su rostro no demostraba alguna emoción pero en sus ojos se veía la lucha por la que pasaba. Su mejor amiga le mintió, ella era Supergirl, todo el tiempo le vio la cara de tonta, se burló de ella, desconfió de ella, le acusó de algo tan bajo, estaba enojada y dolida pero también tenía miedo de perderla.

¿Qué pasaría si perdía a Kara? ¿Qué haría ella cuando regresaran? ¿Podía perdonarle todo, las mentiras, el engaño? No estaba segura pero en ese momento la vida de su amiga corría peligro.

Winn miró por un momento a la Lena de su tiempo, había escuchado por Sam que ella ya sabía del secreto de Kara, quizá Winn no experimentó lo que la joven Luthor está sintiendo en esos momentos, él fue el primero en saber de Kara pero de algo estaba seguro, Kara no quiso mentirle a Lena, no lo hizo por su apellido, él fue el principal visor de toda la confianza que le tenía Kara a Lena, de toda esa preocupación que cruzaba por esos ojos azules cada que la joven Luthor estaba en peligro.

Tal vez ella sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas, procesar todo y decidir qué hacer.

Winn suspiró y regresó sus ojos hacia Kara, no había cambiado nada desde que llegaron, sólo su ceño fruncido; ¿una pesadilla? No podría saberlo, sólo rogaba para que ella estuviera bien.

—Creo que podemos modificar el traje de Supergirl —comentó la general Luthor entrando a la sala de recuperación y llamando la atención de todos—. Estando aquí, sus poderes quedan inhabilitados, pero después de estudiar el pequeño tejido del traje de Black Superman que nos proporcionó Sam, podemos crearle algo parecido pero mejorado a Supergirl.

Lena mordió su labio ante la información dada, estaba agotada por aquel enfrentamiento y sólo quería descansar un poco, pero no podía ni siquiera mantenerse tranquila en su interior, no podía concebir la calma que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Podemos viajar de regreso a nuestro tiempo? —preguntó Lena captando la atención de todos, ella no dejó esa pose de seriedad, no dejó esa mirada fría, ella era Lena Luthor, la CEO despiadada de Ciudad Nacional—. Tengo unas cosas que nos pueden ayudar, considerando que mucho de aquí se perdió, ayudaría para la creación del traje.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la joven Luthor, no esperaban a que ella se uniera y ayudara a Supergirl, no después de haberse enterado por alguien más del secreto bien guardado por parte de Kara.

—Ir a su tiempo sería riesgoso —comentó Sam caminando de lado a lado de habitación—. Ellos pueden interferir como la última vez y causar daño allá.

Lena estaba muy atenta a cada palabra que salía de la castaña, si no lo hacían no podían realizar el traje que planeaban para Kara, la tecnología de ahí era poca y no contaban con todo lo que necesitaban, debían tomar ese riesgo.

—Pero es necesario ir —insistió Lena bajando sus manos a sus costados—. Es por ella, por este tiempo, ¿para eso nos trajeron o sólo era para tenernos aquí encerrados? Debemos tomar ese riesgo.

Sam miro al general Luthor, ambas se mostraban sorprendidas por la actitud de Lena, no era algo que les sorprendiera pero no imaginaban que ella reaccionaria así después de descubrir toda la verdad. Winn no estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la joven Luthor, él sabía que después de todo, Lena haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a todos, le quedó claro cuando se presentó la situación de Reign.

—Voy con Lena, ella tiene razón debemos arriesgar todo —comentó Winn acercándose a Lena y mirándola por unos segundos—. Es lo que haría Kara.

Lena miró la cama donde estaba la rubia, apretó sus dientes porque Winn tenía razón, muchas veces Kara, siendo Supergirl, se arriesgó por todos a pesar de que la situación era muy riesgosa, nunca bajó los brazos, nunca se dio por vencida, siempre buscó la manera de solucionar las cosas, Kara siempre estaba para todos.

—Bien, pero esperaremos a que ella despierte —sentenció Sam saliendo de la sala de recuperación y yendo hacia con Alex.

Lena salió después de ella y se acercó al monitor para buscar la manera de comunicarse con los suyos, necesitaba dar una señal de donde estaban, encontrar la manera de viajar a L-Corp sin llamar la atención. Lena sabía que su tecnología podía ayudar a este tiempo, si sus cálculos eran correctos, la tecnología que había en este tiempo sólo era dos años más adelante, y conociéndose ella misma, podía llegar a igualar o superar cualquier avance que haya realizado pero para eso necesitaba su equipo, su laboratorio, necesitaba estar en su tiempo pero no quería irse y dejar a Kara y Winn.

—Seremos los primeros en saber cuando Kara despierte—comentó Winn llegando al lado de Lena—. Kara puede morir si recibe otro ataque así.

Lena estaba al tanto de la situación en la que estaba Kara, a pesar de las mentiras, de los engaños, la joven Luthor no permitiría que una de las personas que más le importaba y que le enseñó mucho en Ciudad Nacional se fuera de su lado por causa del desquiciado de su hermano.

—Gracias Winn —respondió Lena sin despegar sus ojos del monitor, lo importante era dar una señal para los suyos y esperar a que Kara despertara.


	4. Cap 3: Superigl prt 1 (12-05 22:10:15)

**Ciudad Nacional, 2018, Laboratorios L-Corp**

Sam mantenía una expresión pensativa mientras veía el daño que había causado a las instalaciones del laboratorio donde Lena le había mantenido encerrada para ayudarla con Reign, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellas imágenes que vio, el mal que causo y sabía que estaba haciendo mal, después de todo, ella fue un títere, un simple peón en un gran tablero de ajedrez. Quería olvidar todo, sacar todo de su cabeza y comenzar de cero, pero si lo hacía, estaría borrando parte de su vida.

Sam cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y ruidoso, había pasado tanto que no sabía por dónde empezar a reconstruir, su vida, su ciudad, sus relaciones, su hija... Su hija era lo que más le importaba recuperar pero no estaba segura si podría hacerlo, ¿qué iba a hacer Sam si Ruby la odiaba? ¿Si su hija, su única familia, no quería estar con ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer Sam si Ruby le tenía miedo? La tristeza y el miedo se vieron reflejados en el rostro contraído de Sam, sus ojos aún cerrados, estaba sufriendo por no saber la reacción de su hija.

—¿Qué pasa, Sam? —preguntó Alex dejando de presionar botones y miró a Sam, notó el silencio en el que habían caído pero lo dejó pasar pensando que su amiga necesitaba un tiempo para procesar todo pero al ver ese rostro cubierto de tristeza, Alex supo que lo mejor no era dejar que Sam cayera en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Sam suspiró abriendo sus ojos, sabía que no podía callar o guardar algo, Alex era muy convincente para poder llegar hasta el fondo.

—Sólo... —Un suspiro tembloroso interrumpió las palabras de Sam, Alex dejó su asiento y camino hasta donde se encontraba Sam, no había pasado mucho desde que ella había despertado y aún no estaba del todo segura de la salud de la castaña.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, Sam —tranquilizó Alex mientras subía y bajaba sus manos por la espalda de la castaña, entendía bien por lo que Sam pasaba, podía sentir cuales eran sus miedos, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociéndose, Alex llegó a saber cómo interpretar a Sam, como en esa ocasión, el silencio de Sam decía mucho, sus acciones y su mirada triste y perdida. La castaña se dejó reconfortar por la pelirroja pero aún sentía la necesidad de alejar a quienes amaba para su propia protección.

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2025, Centro de operaciones, L-Corp**

Winn miraba con nerviosismo a su mejor amiga, Kara seguía sin despertar y ya habían pasado alrededor de cinco horas desde el ataque. La kryptonita ya había salido de su sistema y para ese entonces, la chica de acero ya debió haber despertado, pero ninguno de los presentes sabía lo que pasaba, no entendían que era lo que había afectado tanto a Kara. Estando en L-Corp, sus poderes y su debilidad no funcionaban en ella, ¿por qué no despertaba entonces?

Winn suspiró dejando su mano libre sobre el cristal que lo separaba de su mejor amiga, sabía de tantas cosas, tanta tecnología y no había encontrado la respuesta a lo que le estuviera pasando a Kara. Se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada, por no poder ayudar a Kara. Él estaba ahí para ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada con los recursos que había en el cuartel.

—Sígueme.

Winn se giró mirando a Lena de su tiempo, dio un último vistazo a Kara e hizo lo que Lena le pidió, ellos dos no habían compartido palabra desde la última vez, hace cuatro horas, Lena parecía estar pensando mucho las cosas, buscando una solución a todo lo que pasaba, y Winn, él intentaba encontrar la manera de ayudar a su amiga pero no encontraba avance alguno. Winn detuvo por unos segundos sus pasos pues se había dado cuenta de la mirada sospechosa de uno de los guardias, quizás imaginaba las cosas pero ese guardia lucía muy sospechoso, tanto en su mirada como en su manera de actuar. Aparte, siempre andaba solo y descuidaba su puesto.

Lena tomó del brazo a Winn y lo jaló hacia el interior de un cuarto poco conocido por él, en realidad, no había tenido la oportunidad de realizar un tour por todo el cuartel y sólo conocía la sala de operaciones, donde se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, y la sala de recuperación donde estaba Kara. Este cuarto era nuevo para él pero por el aspecto dedujo que se trataba de algún laboratorio. Había un par de camillas, una computadora que proyectaba algún proyecto que estaba en proceso, varios químicos raros, un maletín misterioso y un gabinete con la leyenda "Supergirl" escrita.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —cuestionó Lena con sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba el gabinete con esa mirada de triunfo. Winn miró a Lena en busca de alguna explicación pues no sabía bien a que se debía tanto misterio—. Estaban trabajando en un traje especial para ella pero sabiendo la historia, dejaron el traje a un cuarto de avance.

Winn sonrió emocionado, eso significaba que Kara podía estar bien en este tiempo, con ese traje ella podría tener de vuelta sus habilidades y no correría tanto riesgo.

—¿Podemos terminarlo? —cuestionó él acercándose al gabinete—. ¿Podemos Lena?

—Sí —respondió ella sonriendo y caminando hacia la computadora—, de hecho, analice a detalle el pedazo de traje que nos proporcionó Sam y pude llegar a saber el compuesto, y he estado trabajando en los detalles.

Winn abrió su boca sorprendido, sabía que Lena Luthor era inteligente, pero esto superaba cualquier cosa, ahora entendía más que bien porque Kara confía tanto en ella y claro, era de esperarse, Lena es la salvadora del mundo. Ella fue el genio detrás de la victoria contra los daxamitas.

—¿Qué necesitas para terminar? —preguntó Winn acercándose a Lena.

—Para empezar, alejar al guardia, a todos, nadie debe saber de esto o mi loco hermano de este tiempo puede saber de nuestros planes —susurró Lena mirando detenidamente la puerta por la que entraron—. Sam y Alex de este tiempo me han dado acceso a todo, mientras que la Lena de aquí, me ha dado toda la información necesaria sobre el traje, necesito que nadie entre a este cuarto.

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2018, oficinas del DEO.**

J'onn se encontraba mirando con detalle las grabaciones de lo sucedido del día de ayer sin encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que había pasado. Seguía mirando la misma sobra sin ver algo que le dijera que conocía a la persona que salió del vórtice, no había registro alguno de algo así. Mientras él observaba a detalle, Alex, quien había regresado de L-Corp, miraba con determinación al cuerpo que habían localizado cerca del lugar en el cual Supergirl y Lena habían desaparecido, esta persona no había reaccionado desde el día de ayer y era un impedimento ver su rostro pues el traje que usaba cubría su rostro.

Alex desvió sus ojos al monitor de la computadora, los signos de la persona eran estables, él estaba estable pero por alguna razón él seguía sin reaccionar. Alex frunció su ceño, estaba confundida, realmente confundida, primero su hermana, Lena, y Winn habían desaparecido la misma noche por la misma causa y horas después se encontraban con una persona totalmente desconocida para ellos, algo pasaba y ese algo estaba fuera de sus manos, y su hermana estaba metida en eso y ella no podía ayudarla.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró Alex regresando su mirada para con el extraño que seguía sin reaccionar, la composición de su traje le impedía la utilización de algún equipo del DEO, era una tecnología avanzada, el traje iba de un color azul claro a un tono rojizo, y lo que más llamó la atención de Alex fue esa "S" en el pecho, como la misma que portaba Kara y Clark, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso ese desconocido estaba del lado de los buenos? Pero en el caso que fuera así, ¿por qué había lados?

Alex se levantó y camino hacia el sospechoso, lo miró con determinación, analizó cada rasgo del desconocido, era un hombre, de eso estaba segura, su complexión se lo indicaba, lo que faltaba era saber quién estaba detrás de la máscara.

—¿Aún nada? —Alex suspiró y negó lentamente mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, la situación ameritaba de toda su atención pero no podía estar concentrada cuando su hermana estaba perdida y sus sentimientos por Sam, su amiga, estaban viéndose afectados—. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?

—No, y eso me tiene cansada —comentó Alex—. Él puede saber la ubicación de Kara y los demás pero no ha reaccionado.

J'onn entró a la sala de recuperación y se acercó al desconocido, también estaba a la espera de la reacción de él, necesitaban saber la ubicación de Kara y los demás, necesitaban encontrar rápido una respuesta a todo.

—¿Cómo está Sam? —preguntó tratando de alejar un poco la tensión que se había generado en la sala, Alex, por su lado, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, no era algo de lo que estuviera acostumbrada a hablar, no se caracterizaba por abrir sus sentimientos, sólo con Kara podía logar eso.

—Ella está tomando las cosas con calma —respondió incorporándose de la silla—. Aún le cuesta asimilar todo.

J'onn sonrió un poco y acercó a Alex, a pesar de leer la mente, él respetaba la privacidad de Alex pero sabía lo que pasaba con ella, sus ojos no le mentían y mucho menos esa actitud que tenía con Sam, Alex podía engañarse a sí misma pero no podía engañarlo a él tan fácil.

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2025, Centro de operaciones, L-Corp**

Lena movía sus dedos con rapidez a lo largo del teclado, había logrado encontrar la manera de reacomodar cada elemento para que el nuevo traje de Supergirl estuviera listo y fuera perfecto para ella. La joven Luthor hacía un gran esfuerzo por no pensar en lo que había pasado, sabía que Kara le había mentido pero no podía dejarse cegar por el dolor ni el rencor, después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga, la persona que confió en ella y aunque tuvieron sus puntos débiles, Supergirl o Kara, seguía confiando en ella.

Lena levantó sus ojos hacia la pantalla, podía ver el prototipo del traje a gran escala, ella no tenía pensado dejar que algo grave le pasara a Kara, estaba en sus manos lograr que el traje funcionara y fuera de protección para su amiga, sin importar los engaños, las mentiras y peleas, Lena seguía queriendo a Kara, seguía apostando por ella, no por la chica de acero, sino por esa periodista que lucha cada día por encontrar la verdad, así esta esté escondida a varios metros bajo tierra, esa mujer que no se da por vencida, por ella hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Suspiró y aclaró su garganta mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba al gabinete, faltaba poco para que ese traje estuviera listo y pudiera ser usado por Kara. Sólo un poco más y no sólo la esperanza de los habitantes de aquí volvería, también su esperanza. No podía dejar que su esperanza se perdiera. En su trabajo estaba puesto todo.

Luego de unos segundos, la puerta del pequeño laboratorio se abrió, Lena no se sorprendió pues sabía que Alex llegaría en cualquier momento, así habían quedado pues la pelirroja tenía información que le serviría a Lena. La joven Luthor sonrió mientras se alejaba de la pantalla, la joven Luthor sabía que podía confiar en la Alex de este tiempo, ella seguía siendo la misma mujer fuerte y protectora para con su pequeña hermana, y sabía que Alex iba a hacer de todo para proteger y cuidar a Kara, así como ella lo haría.

—¿Cómo vas? —cuestionó mirando la pantalla con nostalgia, sabía que ese traje iba a ser para su hermana, para Kara pero las cosas no resultaron como lo planearon y el traje quedó en el olvido hasta ese día.

—Estoy mejorando unas cosas del traje —respondió Lena con una mirada triste—. ¿Tu línea del tiempo es la misma línea que la mía?

Alex miró a Lena, sabía a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta, después de todo, las dos Lena no podían ocultar sus sentimientos para con Kara y esa pregunta sólo la hacía para alejar el temor de un futuro así.

—Sí pero siempre se puede corregir —respondió con honestidad Alex—. Debe saber que con esto hemos alterado bastante la línea del tiempo, y Kara es una muestra clara.

Lena giró lentamente su cabeza para con Alex, esa información no era de su conocimiento, no sabía que tanto habían afectado la línea del tiempo, tampoco sabía en qué le podía afectar a Kara, ese no era su plan, no quería que algo malo le pasara a ella, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

—A ella no le afectará, me refiero a que no será malo —añadió Alex al percatase de la mirada preocupada de Lena—, ella es la chica de acero después de todo.


	5. Cap 4: Supergirl prt 2

**Ciudad Nacional, 2025, Centro de operaciones, L-Corp**

Lena suspiro con cautela mientras miraba de lejos a Kara, no se había atrevido a ir con ella desde que despertó, exactamente, hace unas horas. Sus ojos se conectaron un par de veces pero nada hizo que la joven Luthor decidiera ir y preguntar por su estado, aunque lo deseaba, aún sentía tristeza y dolor por lo que Kara le hizo. En las últimas horas, Lena se había enfrascado tanto en el desarrollo del nuevo traje, había ocupado su mente con trabajo, números, pruebas, nada que no fuera trabajo entraba en la cabeza de la joven Luthor, pero cuando la noticia del despertar de Kara llegó hasta sus oídos, su cabeza se inundó con todas esas ocasiones en las que había compartido con Kara y Supergirl.

¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Tan cegada estaba por la confianza y amistad que le brindaba Kara que no se dio cuenta de la verdad? Fue su corazón y su confianza los que nublaron el juicio de ella, era una de las mujeres más inteligentes en toda Ciudad Nacional, ¿cómo pudo ser engañada por dos años? ¿Cómo Kara pudo mentirle por dos años?

Lena se cruzó de brazos al ver a Winn salir y darle una mirada de súplica, Lena intentó con todo su ser de seguir normal, actuar como si nada estuviera pasando y dio la mirada más fría y sin sentimientos que caracterizaba a los Luthor, después de todo, ella era una Luthor, alguien en quien no se puede confiar, en quien por más que haga las cosas bien o busque hacer el bien, siempre será tachado por el pasado de su familia, por algo que ella no hizo y por algo que ella debe vivir día con día.

No le molestaría saberse engañada por alguien más, ella y su carácter frío y fuerte se encargarían de eliminar cualquier sentimiento hacía alguien más, pero esa ocasión se trataba de su mejor o de quien creía era su mejor amiga, la persona que logró derribar las barreras que se creó a su alrededor. Esa reportera torpe, nerviosa, audaz, sonriente y carismática logró que la frialdad y la dureza se desvanecieran de la vida de la joven Luthor. La dejó entrar, la dejó ser más que una simple conocida. La dejó que tomara los pedazos de su corazón y los reparara de poco a poco; le dio todas las armas necesarias para destruirla pero sobre todo, creyó en ella. Confió en ella como no había confiado de en nadie.

Winn se dio la media vuelta regresando a sus labores, no quería presionar a Lena porque sabía que ella se acercaría con Kara tarde o temprano, su amistad iba más a ella de cosas simples. Lo sabía, él lo veía cada que Kara defendía a Lena o cada momento en el que Lena se preocupaba por Kara; quizás Kara hizo mal en no confesarle todo a Lena pero de cierta manera, él entendía las razones por las cuales su rubia amiga lo hizo.

Él hubiera hecho lo mismo para proteger a sus seres queridos y Lena, era para Kara, más que una simple mejor amiga.

Kara bajó su mirada con nostalgia, quería llorar, regresar el tiempo atrás y no haberle ocultado nada a Lena pero ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones pero su corazón se destruía con cada mirada fría y dura que recibía por parte de Lena, de la mujer que lastimó, y a quien prometió siempre estar a su lado y protegerla de quien sea que le quisiera hacer daño, pero no pudo protegerla de ella, de su mentira ni del dolor que provocó por su engañó.

Al final de todo, quien más daño le hizo a Lena fue la misma Kara.

—Ella vendrá pronto —susurró Alex, Kara la miró, era su hermana y a la vez no, era una de las personas en quien más confiaba, quien más quería, una persona con sabiduría y que ya había vivido algo similar—. Ella podrá ser alguien frio pero estoy segura que sabrá perdonar, te quiere.

Kara suspiró y pestañeó regresando su atención para con Lena, le sorprendió no verla ahí, donde antes estaba. Volvió a agachar su mirada y a suspirar, era lo más que podía hacer en estando en esas condiciones, ella podría salir de ahí, tomar a Lena en brazos y llevarla a un lugar muy apartado, la fortaleza de la soledad parecía ser un buen lugar. Podían hablar con calma ahí, explicar todo lo que tenía que decir. Mostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba, podía hacer tantas cosas pero estaba débil. No podía ni levantar su brazo sin tener que soltar un quejido de dolor.

No podía ir tras Lena y hablar con ella.

—No sé si ella pueda perdonarme algo así —respondió en voz baja—. Le hice daño, con esta sería la segunda vez que... —Kara levantó sus ojos y negó soltando una risa amarga y triste—. La conozco bien para asegurar que piensa que le oculté las cosas tan sólo porque ella es una Luthor.

Alex dejó de revisar su Tablet y se concentró en Kara, tanta su hermana como esta Kara eran iguales pero algo las diferenciaba, pero no podía decir que pasaría lo mismo que paso cuando la Lena de su tiempo se enteró de todo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

—¿Y por qué no intentas contarle la verdadera razón? —cuestionó ella tomando asiento al lado de Kara—. Ella realmente te quiere, Kara, como tú la quieres a ella y ella sabrá perdonar porque te conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que tú no eres como los demás, que no te dejas llevar por su apellido.

Kara cerró sus ojos y dejó salir todo el aire de su cuerpo lastimado, Alex tenía razón pero aun sabiendo eso, sentía tanto dolor en su pecho y no era por los golpes que recibió, el dolor físico lo podía soportar pero el dolor que hay en su corazón era más fuerte que caminar por un pasillo repleto de kryptonita.

—Sólo dale tiempo. —Afirmo sigilosamente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y buscando en sus recuerdos los momentos en los que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle todo a Lena pero siempre hubo algo que se lo impidiera.

Lena entró al laboratorio tan familiar para ella, había pasado alrededor de doce horas dentro de ese cuarto, comía poco, bebía lo indispensable de agua, no dejaba que nada se interpusiera en su objetivo. Y lo había conseguido, había logrado mejorar el traje, había logrado otorgarle a Supergirl una protección bastante fuerte. Sonrió al ver el traje terminado, una combinación entre un azul claro en la parte inferior y mientras avanzaba el azul iba tomando intensidad, las botas azules con detalles en rojo, pequeñas franjas. La parte superior era completamente azul salvo el símbolo que estaba en el pecho, esa "S" tan familiar para ella; era de un rojo intenso, con los bordes dorados. Unos guantes rojos que finalizaban con el trabajo de la joven Luthor.

—¿Pantalones? —Lena parpadeó un par de veces antes de cerrar la imagen del traje y girarse hacia Samantha Arias—. Debo admitir que el traje se ve asombroso.

La joven Luthor sonrió un poco regresando su mirada y activando de nuevo la imagen para que Samantha pudiera apreciar el traje con mayor claridad. Ella era la primera en verlo, nadie sabía que su trabajo estaba terminado, que después de horas de esfuerzo y dedicación, su objetivo había sido alcanzado. Hasta ahora. Samantha miraba con asombro y admiración el trabajo de Lena, lo que antes había visto, el prototipo, había sido modificado por completo dando como resultado un trabajo brillante.

—¿Y la capa? —preguntó Samantha mirando sobre su hombro a Lena; la joven Luthor sonrió cambiando la imagen por una donde se mostraba la majestuosa capa tan conocida por todos—. Me gusta, ¿por qué no está incluida en el traje?

Lena suspiro y volvió a cerrar la pestaña donde se mostraban las imágenes, había decidido no incluir la capa sólo para ser ella quien la llevara hasta con Kara, era su mejor amiga después de todo, aunque le dolió su desconfianza y engaño, no podía evitar estar cerca de ella y buscar su protección, buscar la manera de salvarla. Ella suspiró dejando su silla y caminando hasta el estante donde estaba la capa.

—No me di tiempo de colocarla —mintió Lena mientras abría la puerta del estante y sacaba la capa. Samantha sonrió entendiendo las palabras de Lena, ella comprendía lo que ella quería hacer por su amiga y sin decir más respecto del tema, se acercó a Lena.

—¿Irás con ella? —cuestionó mirando de reojo la puerta—. Tengo entendido que está sola ahora.

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2018, oficinas del DEO.**

Alex caminaba de un lado a otro mientras miraba la pantalla que mostraba una leve señal de la posible ubicación de su hermana, de Kara, la señal era leve, casi imprescindible pero lo que más le sorprendió fue recibir un mensaje extraño con unas cuantas palabras que aún no podía descifrar del todo, era una especie de mensaje en clave, advirtiendo algo quizá, pero lo que se cuestionaba era qué es sobre lo que les advertían; le extrañaba saber que después de encontrar una pequeña señal de su hermana, aparecía ese mensaje.

Al final del mensaje aparecían las letras C y B, no entendía bien que era lo que significaba pues esas dos letras podrían significar muchas cosas pero de algo estaba segura, ese mensaje era para dar una advertencia.

—¿Aún nada? —preguntó Sam entrando al cuarto donde estaba Alex intentando descifrar el mensaje.

—Sé que nos advierten de algo pero aún no logro comprender el qué —respondió Alex soltando un suspiro, levantó sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para salir del pequeño asombro en el que había entrado, Sam era hermosa, no lo iba a negar pero al verla con un traje de combate y con su cabello recogido, Alex tuvo que tragar en seco y aclarar su garganta.

—Tal vez sea un mensaje de Supergirl —preguntó Sam mirando el punto parpadeante, esa pequeña luz azul claro que indicaba la posición de Supergirl—. ¿Y si el mensaje viene de Lena? Ella sabe de tecnología y Winn también, ellos tiene que...

Sam guardó silencio al notar la mirada y el silencio de Alex, su mirada era diferente a las miradas que antes le había dado, había algo más, algo que no sabía explicar pero esa mirada le producía escalofríos en su espina dorsal. Alex sacudió un poco su cabeza y sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, estaba claro que algo pasaba pero la pelirroja estaba tan cansada y agotada que ella lo relacionó con eso, un agotamiento mental.

Sam frunció levemente su ceño, había sentido la tensión que se había generado en la habitación, la mirada no era para nada normal de Alex y mucho menos su actitud. Sin querer decir más, Sam se aclaró su garganta y volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla con el punto destellante, ¿por qué había un segundo punto?

—¿Por qué hay otro punto en color rojo? —cuestionó Sam señalando la pantalla y acercándose minuciosamente a ella.

Alex se incorporó deprisa de su silla acercándose al monitor, efectivamente, había un segundo punto en rojo, ese era más intenso que la luz que emitía el de Supergirl, ¿pero cuál era la razón? ¿Por qué había dos señales? ¿Una más fuerte que la otra? Alex abrió sus ojos atemorizada pues pensaba que esa señal era del enemigo.

—No lo sé pero sea lo que sea debo encontrar la manera de llegar a ahí —mencionó mirando con atención la señal mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

—¿Agente Danvers? —Alex se giró al llamado de la agente Vázquez—. El recién llegado acaba de reaccionar.

Alex miró a Sam con sorpresa y sin esperar a más, ella salió del cuarto caminando con pasó apresurado hasta la sala de recuperación. Estaba segura que la señal del punto rojo tenía que ver con la reacción del sujeto pero no sabía en qué sentido. Sam seguía mirando de cerca la pantalla y el mensaje escrito ahí, era una especie de código, de eso estaba segura pero había visto antes el mismo patrón, no eran simples frases.

 _"!?, clavada, enroque, aplazar."_

Sam ladeó un poco su cabeza, sabía que había escuchado uno de esos términos en algún lado, abriendo sus ojos por completo, Sam sonríe de manera automática al saber de quién provenía ese mensaje, recordando el mensaje, ella salió apresurada del cuarto para seguir a Alex, ella debía saber lo que eso significaba y por lo que intuía, Supergirl era denominado como el rey, una de las piezas más importantes dentro del mundo del ajedrez. Y lo último era la firma anónima de Lena, Caballo Blanco = CB.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó llamando la atención de los presentes—. Es un mensaje de Lena para nosotros, de cierta manera alguien hizo una jugada alternativa al llevarlas a ellas y a Winn, no fue de lo mejor pero resultó de cierta manera bien.

Alex y J'onn miraban a Sam con sorpresa pues a pesar de sólo llevar poco tiempo en el DEO, ella les había ayudado a resolver una parte del misterio. Sam frunció un poco su ceño recordando el resto del mensaje.

—Hubo un bloqueo de algo pero lograron poner al rey a salvo, a Supergirl ganando tiempo para la siguiente jugada. —Terminó de explicar Sam mirando a Alex sugestivamente—. Son nombres de jugadas de ajedrez, algo característico de Lena.

Alex sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Sam y le dio un abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa pero a los segundos, la castaña respondió gustosa el abrazo pues sabía que había ayudado a su amiga a resolver el misterio detrás del mensaje.

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2025, Centro de operaciones, L-Corp**

Lena suspiró antes de entrar a la sala donde se encontraba Kara, había estado mirando a través del cristal durante media hora buscando la valentía para entrar ahí y hablar al fin con Kara. Se debían una conversación sin engaños ni mentiras, ambas se debían la verdad, más Lena que Kara. La ojiverde caminó a través de la habitación con la mirada en el suelo y se detuvo al lado de la camilla en la que estaba su mejor amiga.

—Hola —murmuró Kara intentando incorporarse de la camilla, le costó pero logró al menos levantar un poco su cuerpo—. Lena yo... —Ella calló al ver la leve negación por parte de Lena, sabía que había lastimado a su mejor amiga pues podía sentir la tensión y el dolor de Lena en esa mirada suya.

—¿Tenías pensando decirlo? —cuestionó la joven Luthor levantando la mirada y centrando su atención en Kara. La rubia suspiró pausadamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Volvió a suspirar y abrió sus ojos enfocando su vista en esos ojos verdes que tanto quiere.

—Quería hacerlo, de verdad quería —comenzó Kara buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder expresar lo que sentía y poder explicar sus razones; Lena se cruzó de brazos y cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su pierna derecha mientras dedicaba una seria mirada. Kara tragó en seco y aclaró su garganta—, pero tenía y aún tengo miedo.

Kara vio el leve movimiento de labios que Lena hizo, casi indetectable, conocía los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de la joven Luthor y con un esfuerzo mayor, Kara levantó una de sus manos intentando alcanzar la mano de la joven Luthor.

—No te oculté las cosas por tu apellido, Lena —explicó Kara—. Lo hice porque no quería y no quiero que alguien te lastime por estar relacionada a Supergirl, ¿qué podría hacer yo si algo te llega a pasa? No me lo perdonaría, no... Sé qué puede sonar una excusa tonta pero realmente tengo miedo a perder a quien quiero.

Lena suavizó un poco su mirada al sentir el contacto de Kara, comprendía sus palabras, entendía su miedo pues ella también lo sentía pero a pesar de eso, un poco de confianza en ella no le hubiera afectado a nadie. Sólo pedía un poco de confianza. La rubia miró expectante a Lena, no esperaba un perdón de su parte, tampoco un abrazo pero al menos esperaba que ella no terminara de odiarla, eso sería devastador para Kara.

Frustrada por el silencio, intento una vez más levantarse de la camilla en un deseo por aproximarse a Lena, fallando en el intento, Kara soltó un leve quejido mientras se dejaba caer en la camilla.

—No sigas intentándolo, aún estás débil y adolorida —comentó Lena acercándose un poco más a la camilla—. Podrás ser la chica de acero pero ahora eres una chica sin sus poderes, Kara.

La rubia sonrió un poco ante la preocupación de Lena y porque ella la había llamado chica de acero.

—Perdóname, sé qué no con pedirlo lo voy a conseguir pero te juro que trabajaré día con día por ganarme tu perdón, Lena.

—Puedes empezar con contarme sobre tu vida en Krypton. —Lena sonrió mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kara y sujetaba su mano. La rubia respondió con una genuina sonrisa y con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos, aún no estaba todo perdido y podía luchar por Lena y retomar su confianza.

De pronto, las alarmas del lugar comenzaron a sonar, Lena y Kara miraron hacia la puerta dándose cuenta del alboroto que había en el exterior.

—¡Nos atacan! —Se escuchó el grito de Samantha, Lena se levantó de la camilla pero no se movió de su lugar al sentir la mano de Kara sujetar la suya.

—No quiero que algo te suceda, no puedo hacer mucho para cuidarte estando así. —Lena miró sobre su hombro a Kara y le sonrió, una sonrisa de triunfo como la había nombrado Kara.

—Usarás tu nuevo traje.


	6. Cap 5: Inicio del fin

**Ciudad Nacional, 2025, Centro de operaciones, L-Corp**

Kara miraba con asombró por la puerta por la cual antes había atravesado Lena, ¿nuevo traje? No sabía mucho de lo que pasaba, su mente estaba en una completa nubosidad, había estado sorprendida y confundida todo el tiempo que ha estado despierta. Estaba en el futuro y en ese futuro Reign era buena y aliada contra lo que sea que las estuviera atacando, Alex seguía siendo su hermana y ella seguía siendo Kara, salvo que la Kara de este tiempo había muerto o eso era lo que había entendido en la conversación que tuvo con Alex y Samantha, ahora, Lena su mejor amiga, la mujer que la ponía nerviosa y en total confusión, estaba ahí con ella también. Y su mejor amigo, Winn, se encontraba con ella.

No había cambio alguno ahí, entonces, ¿qué era ese mal que los atacaba? Porque desde que se despertó, nadie le había dicho nada sobre los ataques ni porque todos se encontraban en modo de alerta. Había algo que no había descubierto, algo que no le habían dicho. Kara suspiró mirando el techo blanco de la sala de recuperación en la que estaba, ¿qué había pasado durante su escape? Tenía vagos recuerdos, había reconocido la voz de James, de su amigo, pero estaba lo suficientemente débil para cuestionar algo.

—Debemos darnos prisa.

Kara hizo un esfuerzo mayor por tratar de incorporarse de la camilla, logrando levantar mitad de su cuerpo para seguir los movimientos de Lena. Se dio cuenta de la capa roja y de algo más, una especie de caja pequeña azul con rojo, ¿qué era eso? Lena sonrió un poco al percatarse de la mirada curiosa de su mejor amiga.

—Debido a tu condición, necesito que te recuestes, Kara —habló Lena dejando la capa sobre la silla, se acercó a la rubia y le ayudo a recostarse de nuevo en la camilla. Kara aún no podía salir del asombro al ver a Lena usando un traje parecido al que ella usó cuando estuvo bajo los efectos de la kryptonita roja.

—¿Qué es la caja? —preguntó con curiosidad Kara siguiendo las indicaciones de Lena.

—Ya lo sabrás.

Sin más, Lena dejó la pequeña caja sobre el pecho de Kara y accionó un botón ubicado en la parte superior de la caja dejando que su proyecto funcionara por sí sólo. Sonrió mirando como el traje se adhería al cuerpo de Kara, como se acomodaba a su estructura y sonrió aún más al notar como su amiga rubia comenzaba a sentir el cambio en ella. Ahora podía levantar sus manos sin sentir dolor. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado, había dado un gran esfuerzo de su parte sólo para ver a su mejor amiga alzarse en el aire como lo que era; la defensora del mundo. Supergirl.

—Esto... ¿Cómo? —preguntó Kara mientras levitaba en el aire y miraba sus manos cubiertas por esos guantes rojos.

—Después te daré todos los detalles, ahora necesito que me escuches con claridad, ¿entendido? —Kara miró y afirmó ante las palabras de Lena, su mirada demostraba seguridad, confianza y determinación, no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero ella confiaba plenamente en Lena—. En tu mano izquierda hay un pequeño botón que podrás accionar cuando estés en batalla, el traje tomará toda la radiación solar necesaria para mantenerte con tus habilidades por el tiempo que sea necesario.

Kara afirmaba sin comprender el todo lo que Lena decía, sus ojos miraban a la joven Luthor con total confusión, su ceño se encontraba medio fruncido y un par de ocasiones, la rubia entrecerraba sus ojos intentando comprender del todo las palabras de Lena, ¿para qué era ese botón? ¿Cómo había conseguido crear un traje así? Lena, sin pensarlo, soltó una leve risa, una risa que provocó una gran y sincera sonrisa en Kara, no iba a negar que adoraba ese sonido, ver a Lena feliz y sonriente era de las mejores cosas que pudiera pedir.

—Ese botón —continuó Lena tomando la mano antes mencionada de Kara—, creará una máscara alrededor de ti, te protegerá de cualquier ataque con kryptonita en polvo y de la misma kryptonita. No impedirá tu visión porque será invisible ante tus ojos y los demás.

Kara miró su mano dándose cuenta del pequeño botón que se encontraba en su pulso, era casi imprescindible, indetectable, miró de nuevo a Lena, sabía que ella era inteligente pero esto sobre pasaba cualquier cosa que haya conocido. Lena poseía una de las mentes más brillantes en todo el mundo y se atrevía a decir que de todo el universo.

—Wow. —Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia la puerta encontrándose con las miradas asombradas de Winn, Samantha y... ¿Lena?

Kara miró a Lena y después a Lena, sus ojos demostraban confusión, esa Lena era su Lena pero diferente, esa Lena usaba un traje parecido al de Alex pero con su símbolo en el lado izquierdo y poseía una cicatriz que le hizo cuestionarse la razón, era extraño ver a dos mujeres iguales, ya le había pasado, cuando vio a su alter ego de tierra 10, pero no esperaba ver a Lena y a Lena en la misma habitación y que las dos actuaran de forma tan natural.

—Créeme, yo también me sorprendí de verme a mí misma —susurró Lena dando un leve apretón en la mano de Kara para después mirar a Samantha—. Tengo algo para ti también, Sam.

Sam se sorprendió pero después sonrió atrapando la caja que era lanzada por Lena, ¿ella había conseguido crear dos trajes? La general Luthor sonrió con satisfacción para después asentir levemente ante su persona del pasado, después de todo su plan estaba saliendo bien, era momento de regresar la esperanza a los sobrevivientes de aquí y dar por terminado el reinado de Lex.

—¡Es fenomenal! —exclamó Sam corriendo a gran velocidad y regresando con el nuevo traje puesto. Era su traje habitual, el negro predominaba pero había unos cambios notorios. Llevaba una S en su pecho en rojo escarlata, con los bordes en plata, poseía unos guantes como los de Supergirl, en rojo y llevaba una capa roja.

Kara estaba asombrada por lo que veía, no sólo había un traje, no sólo había un superhéroe, ese era el momento de salir y combatir contra el mal.

—Las dos podrán comunicarse entre sí y con el Cuartel, en todo momento estarán en contacto —comentó Lena.

—¡Dos minutos para la llegada! —Se escuchó el grito de Alex y en ese momento, Sam y Kara salieron a gran velocidad de la sala de recuperación dejando a todos impresionados por los borrones en rojo, azul y negro que lograron ver.

Todos salieron a la sala de operaciones, en las pantallas se veía el ejército de Lex, comandado por Black Superman y su lacayo, El guardián. Lena y la general Luthor se aproximaron a las pantallas, la joven Luthor extendió un par de auriculares para poder comunicarse en todo momento con Sam y Kara, Winn había sido el creador de esos artefactos y él dio la idea de añadir un par en el los trajes. Alex poseía unos y, ella, Imra y PSI, estaban en la zona este esperando por la señal de Lena para atacar.

En esa ocasión no estaban solas y aunque les hacía falta Mon-El, contaban con la ayuda de Supergirl en todo su esplendor.

—¡Estén preparados a mi señal! —exclamó la general Luthor dando una señal para que las compuertas se abrieran.

Winn miró a Lena y suspiró con temor, estaban seguros que eso sería un enfrentamiento feroz y todo podía pasar pero sólo quedaba tener esperanza, así como Kara siempre les había enseñado. Ellos confiaban en Kara y Sam.

—¡Ahroa!

 **Ciudad Nacional, 2018, oficinas del DEO.**

Alex y Sam miraban con sorpresa al recién llegado, ¿qué hacía él aquí? O en todo caso, ¿no debería estar entrenando? Alex intercambió una mirada con el recién llegado, estaba claro que él estaba confundido y por su mirada, aterrado.

—Bien, esto no estaba en mis planes, definitivamente —mencionó Mon-El incorporándose de la camilla y mirando con asombro la sala de recuperación del DEO—. Esto no es el futuro, ¿verdad?

Alex y Sam se volvieron a mirar entre sí para después negar y tragar saliva con fuerza, no entendían que pasaba ni que así Mon-El aquí. La puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entró J'onn, quien se detuvo impresionado al ver a Mon-El acostado en la camilla.

—No tengo una explicación pero él sabe lo que realmente pasó —comentó Alex alejándose un poco y caminando hacia la computadora para monitorear los signos vitales—. ¿Nos puedes contar que es lo que está pasando exactamente?

Mon-El afirmó levemente, él sabía que debía explicar la situación sin revelar por completo lo que iba a pasar o todo cambiaría y no sabía de qué forma sucedería, sin más, él comenzó a contarles el plan que su general, Lena, había trazado durante semanas para encontrar un equilibrio en el futuro e intentar establecer la paz en Ciudad Nacional y darle a los sobrevivientes la esperanza que se había perdido el día en que la oscuridad llegó al planeta. Mon-El ocultó la muerte de Supergirl en manos de Superman y también prefirió ocultar la manera en como los demás caerían. Él no necesitaba preocupar de más a las únicas personas que podían ayudar a corregir el curso de las cosas.

Alex estaba en shock por lo que escuchaba, por cada palabra que salía de la boca de Mon-El, ella estaba asustada por lo que le podía pasar a Kara, su hermana, no conocía nada sobre ese futuro tan devastador que les contaba Mon-El y no tenía la menor idea de cuán difícil y peligroso era para Kara estar ahí. Aunque Lena y Winn estuvieran ahí, no podía dejar de sentir ese miedo por el bienestar de Kara, ¿y si ellos tenían una kryptonita más potente y eso provocaba un grave daño en Kara?

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que pasa? —preguntó J'onn acercándose a Mon-El.

—Sí —respondió él soltando un suspiro—, por eso debo encontrar la manera de volver y de ayudarlos, no puedo estar aquí o las cosas se pueden complicar.

—Podemos ir de nuevo a L-Corp y buscar algo que podamos usar —sugirió Sam mirando a Alex y después a Mon-El—. Si ya has estado ahí en el futuro, podemos buscar la manera de regresarte y tratar de cambiar las cosas desde aquí.

—Podemos hacerlo.

Todos asintieron, Mon-El se incorporó de la camilla y se acercó a las dos mujeres, con la habilidad de J'onn llegarían más rápido y serían más sigilosos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desaparecieron del DEO llegando en segundos a las instalaciones de L-Corp, con la ayuda de Sam lograron tener acceso a cada área de las instalaciones de L-Corp, laboratorios, zonas de prueba, seguridad, todo.

Alex tomó posesión de la computadora principal ubicada en la oficina de Lena, le sorprendió ver una agenda con el nombre de su hermana grabado en la cubierta, ¿qué hacía algo de Kara aquí? En todo caso que la hubiera olvidado, ¿por qué seguía aquí? Alex estaba consciente de la relación que había entre Lena y Kara, y del problema que había entre las dos, sabía que eso afectaba a Kara, desde que supo de la ruptura en la amistad entre Lena y Supergirl, vio a Kara más tensa, más pensativa, era como si ella estuviera considerando en contarle todo a Lena pero a la vez se detuviera por el miedo a perderla.

Lo veía en sus ojos y en la manera en como ella suspiraba y miraba a Lena.

—¿Crees que ellos estén bien?

Alex reacción levantando su arma y apuntando a la entrada, suspiró al ver a Sam y bajó su arma volviendo a guardarla en su cintura.

—Lo siento, la situación me tiene tensa —comentó volviendo sus ojos a la computadora principal. Sam entró por completo y se acercó al tan conocido escritorio blanco donde firmó tantos acuerdos y revisó informes—. Sé qué sí, tienen de su lado a una de las mentes más brillantes en todo el mundo.

Sam sonrió por el halago hecho a su amiga, pues tenía razón, Lena podía usar cualquier cosa, su mente brillante era capaz de muchas cosas. A ella le debe la vida y que la haya salvado de Reign, de haber mantenido a Ruby a salvo. Lena era capaz de hacer tantas cosas para el bien de la humanidad y le dolía que algunos no notaran ese esfuerzo que hacía la joven Luthor.

—Ella y Winn serán capaces de mantenerse estables y ayudar en todo a Kara —comentó Sam con una sonrisa obteniendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de Alex—. Supergirl desaparece y a la vez Kara, suma dos más dos y aparte, te escuché susurrar su nombre.

Alex se sonrojó y agachó sus ojos pero en sus labios tenía una pequeña sonrisa formada.

—Ellos estarán bien —susurró Alex deseando que sus palabras se volvieran ciertas—. ¿Cómo está Ruby? ¿Cómo la está pasando?

Sam recargó su cadera en el escritorio y se cruzó de manos mientras alzaba sus cejas.

—Ella está bien, pregunta por ti y quiere saber si su madre es una súper o no. —Alex rio un poco pero después cambió de expresión al darse cuenta de algo inusual en la computadora de Lena.

—¿Es normal que la computadora de Lena acceda a programas sin que yo haga nada? —Sam se acercó de inmediato.

—No es normal pero es un código conocido por el sistema —susurró Sam mirando con atención la pantalla—. ¡Es Lena!


End file.
